Concealed Identities
by Eptastic Girl
Summary: Masquerades can easily bring out another side to a person, especially because no one knows who is who. So what happens when two people familiar with each other meet at a masquerade, with no clue as to who the other is?


_I wrote this in the span of two hours, so I couldn't be bothered with writing Antasma's screeching habit. Besides, he'd be to easy to recognize~!_

_If you want some music to go with this, then I suggest looking up classical or waltz music. Also, please excuse any mistakes; I wrote this in such a short time I couldn't be bothered._

* * *

Music played from the ballroom of Prince Dreambert's castle. Pi'illos, Toads, Koopas, and every other race in the world had gathered to the masquerade Prince Dreambert was holding. Antasma himself had been invited, as well. He thought about not coming, but eventually decided to come; it had been a long time since he had attended a masquerade. He had decided to dress himself in a black suit with a half white, half purple mask. It wasn't too obvious that it was him, in his opinion, anyways.

Currently, he was sitting to the side, watching everyone else go about their business. He didn't really recognize anyone. That was to be expected; this was a party where everyone wore a mask, concealing their identity until the end. No one used names, and no one knew anyone they had been dancing with. The only cues you had were if you had come with a group of friends, which he didn't.

He was about to get up and get some fresh air when he spotted a woman across the way from him. She was in a wine red floor length gown with a golden collar to it. Her mask was black with red lining and matching feathers coming from the right side. She was drinking from a wine glass. This woman was alone, not having a partner to dance with. Seeing as no one looked willing to talk to her, he walked over to her instead.

"Pardon me," he started, catching her attention, "but I noticed you vere alone."

"Yes, I am," she replied, looking away. "What's it to you?"

"Vell, vhy vould such a lovely dressed lady such as yourself not haff a partner here?" he asked. He mentally smacked himself when he realized how flirtatious he sounded.

"I don't like to socialize much," she admitted. "In fact, I considered not attending; too many people for my liking."

"It seems ve share a common thing, then." He sat next to her. She didn't seem to mind; in fact, she found him quite interesting.

"Is this your first masquerade?" she asked.

"No; I haff been to few before, although this is thee first one I haff been to in a vhile," he answered. "Vhat about you?"

"I've been to a few before, as well." She took a sip of her wine, finishing it. Another waltz song came on. Antasma recognized it almost instantly; it was a favorite of his. Feeling that he couldn't end this conversation, he got up, bowing to her hand holding his hand out.

"May I haff this dance?"

She took his hand, smiling slightly.

"You may."

They walked onto the ballroom floor. He put hand on her hip, her hand on his shoulder. Slowly, they danced in time with the other couples, spinning around when they did. Neither said anything; they just stared into the other's eyes, lost in them. It seemed like an eternity before the song ended, another one starting up. It was like this for the next few hours or so, with them resting between dances, before the ball finally came to a close.

"Everyone, reveal yourself to your partners!" Dreambert announced.

Antasma and the woman watched as everyone took off their masks, revealing themselves to their partners. Some laughed, and others were shocked. Finally, the woman took off her mask, revealing…

"Cackletta?" He was taken aback; she had been with him all this time. He took off his mask.

"Antasma?" She sounded just as surprised. Neither realized they had been conversing and dancing together, although that was to be expected.

"Well, what a lovely surprise," Cackletta finally broke the silence. "I never knew you were such a good dancer."

"And I never knew you vere so good at conversations. Perhaps it vas not such a bad idea after all to attend."

After all, masquerades could bring out another side to a person...

* * *

_Awkward ending was awkward._

_Anyways, I had this thought that Antasma and Cackletta might be interested in attending parties such as masquerades and balls or just dances in general. So, this story came to life. Review, and good night!_


End file.
